As a kind of conventional toilet, flushing toilet has been broadly used in cities. Using this kind of toilet, some kind of transport scheme has to be used firstly, then the excrement can be treated by an urban sewage treatment system. However, the treatment capacity of the urban sewage treatment system is limited and the conventional treatment method not only uses up large quantity of water, but also pollutes the environment due to its improper and non-recycling treatment of excrement. Hence, as people increasingly realized the importance of environmental protection, a variety of bio-toilets were developed. For example, in a bio-toilet disclosed by JP3160859, as shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, human waste—excrement and urine fall down directly into a treatment apparatus 10 of the conventional bio-toilet. The treatment apparatus 10 includes a reactor basin 12, a rotation shaft 14 driven by a motor 16 extending through the whole length of the basin 12 and a plurality of blades 18 secured to the rotation shaft 14. On one hand, these blades 18 stir the sawdust and human waste as the rotation shaft rotates, and on the other hand, blades 18 can also convey the treated excrement to the location away from the drop inlet. By adjusting the heating means 20, the temperature of the reactor basin 12 is maintained constant so as to refrain the microorganism in human waste from growing. In this way, after sawdust and human waste are mixed for a predetermined time period, the organic materials in the excrement are decomposed sufficiently and converted into organic fertilizer. However, in fact, in this treatment apparatus 10, the treatment efficiency is too low to be satisfactory in composting due to the limited capacity for treatment of the individual rotating shaft and insufficiently mixing of the prior art between the sawdust and human waste. In addition, the treatment apparatus of the prior art could not avoid the hardened trouble which is caused by the mixture of the sawdust and excrement and thus will be easily broken due to the increase of the torque load. Therefore, the bio-toilet of prior art could not be widely applied to the public sites, such as tourist sites, hospitals, temporary performance sites, construction sites, livestock farms, or parks etc., as the bio-toilet might be used frequently.
In general, in this bio-toilet of prior art, it takes a few days for the human waste to be converted into organic fertilizer. The human waste and sawdust in the reactor basin 12 is of being conveyed by the blades 18, however, it is hard time to face the trouble caused by the hardened mixture. Also, as shown in FIG. 1C, the urinary inlet and drop inlet must be spaced apart by a predetermined distance and the urinary inlet is often provided at one side of reactor basin, causing the uniformity of the mixture of the human waste and sawdust decreased. This is why the bio-toilet of prior art can only has a single mixing devise and can not increase the treatment capacity and efficiency by using more mixing devise with larger diameter.
As shown in the figures, although the profile of the bottom of the conventional reactor basin matches with that of blades 18, the harden problem can not fully eliminated. Furthermore, under present conditions, only by increasing the height of the reactor basin can the capacity of the reactor basin 12 be increased. Thus, it is difficult to entry into the bio-toilet and feed the sawdust. Due to the forgoing disadvantages, the maintenance for the conventional bio-toilet is troublesome and its use is dramatically limited.